


New teacher

by Victor_Belmont



Category: RWBY, Resident evil Crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	New teacher

Richard Aiken Just started two weeks ago as a teacher at beacon. Only 23 years old, He's the youngest teacher at the school.  
He's already very popular with the kids because of his kind and warm personality.

As He was walking to class Jaune stopped him in the hallway; " professor Aiken, I had some questions about today's lessons?" Richard felt uncomfortable being called by his last name. " Jaune, please call me Richard or Ric! Calling me professor Aiken makes me fell old." He chuckles. " So what's up?" He says with a smile. Jaune looks at him nervously " I was wondering what we're doing in the Emerald forest today?" Richard put his right hand on Jaune's shoulder. " Jaune try not to look so nervous! We're hunting for some herbs to help with homemade medicine." Jaune nodded and headed for class, he turned to Richard and waved. Richard waved back thinking how different it was from being police officer to teacher.

When His class started, He walked to the front of the room. Now he's the one feeling nervous, not letting it get to him. He opened up today's lesson with a joke most of the kids laughed. He noticed most of his students were girls. About ten minutes in, one girl raised her hand! Professor Richard she said " I have a question!? What made you wanna be a cop?" Richard Suddenly had a frog in his throat, the girl who asked the question was the youngest girl in the school, Ruby Rose. He Cleared his throat and said " A very long time ago, I lost my little sister to a vile criminal! I became a police officer to ensure that such a tragic thing never happens to anyone else!" Ruby looked saddened by what she heard " I'm sorry professor Richard "He Shook his head " It's alright, it was a long time ago and now I have to look out for you kids "

A little bit later the class headed to the Emerald forest. After Arriving He broke everyone into pairs. " Everyone stay class to each other and don't wander off by yourself " It seem to be a smooth day and everything going off without a hitch. 30 minutes later they were packing up to leave when he did road call, Almost everyone was accounted for. Ruby and Weiss weren't with the group. " Has anyone seen Ruby or Weiss?" A student replied " Sir I think they got into a fight and went deeper into the woods!" Richard sighed " Of course they did, Everyone stay with the Airship! I'll go find them!"

Richard ran deeper into the woods. Before long he heard gunfire and a lot of commotion. He ran towards it to find Ruby and Weiss Engaged in battle with a bunch of Beowolves and a Giant Snake! He rushes in and shoots a couple of beowolves with his assault shotgun! " Are you two alright?" Weiss replied " Fantastic, We're just peachy!" Ruby Slashes down two more beowolves! " Weiss stop being rude, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't storm off! " Richard shoots a few more while shaking his head " What am I going to do with you girls? " Just then he noticed the Giant snake rushing up behind Ruby! Flashbacks of his little sister running through his head, his emotions boiled up! " NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" He rushes for Ruby and just when the Giant snake is about to strike, Richard pushes her out of the way in the back of his mind he's thinking, I have no regrets!

As the snakes jaws about closed on him it's head freezes and shatters! Weiss rushes to his side " Sir are you alright? " Ruby with her eyes filled with tears tackles him! " PROFESSOR AIKEN! Are you Alright!?" Richard just stunned by what happened, He spent his life risking it to save others! Only to be saved by the the ones he was trying to save. He looked around the battlefield only to notice all the enemies were wiped out! " What am I going to do with you girls!" He smiled and Pat Ruby on the head. " Let's go home!"


End file.
